


Rainbow Heart

by AuraAruzega



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Kink, Monsert just got up the underground, OC has magic, OC is close friend with the President, Original Character(s), Other, Sans/OC female, The last mage, Violence, eventually smut, reader is a female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraAruzega/pseuds/AuraAruzega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im a 24 year old Otaku who loves to do weird shit,and also the last mage on earth.Since the monsters have destroyed the barrier, now there here on the surface. Since Uncle Prez gave me a task, to protect and watch over the monsters. As the human representative, Human Ambassador. Now im living with them in the Ebott island, observing and well...having a nice and fun days with them. As they only know im just a "Human" but nevertheless...a Mage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Human Ambassador

**Author's Note:**

> Well im sorry this will be pretty short, but if you guys help me fill my Determination to make and continue it.Hell yah! Just hit the kudos or comment me if you have some ideas from my story, i will most appreciate it!

"This may be dangerous but you're the only one I can trust on this task" I frowned. I know Uncle Lou since I was a kid, they're my parents childhood friend. And now his a President. And me? Im just a 24 year old Otaku who do some weird shits. And also the last Mage on Earth. Since my parents died on an accidents 12 years ago from a car crash, as they said. But I don't believe it's an "accident".

Anyways, Uncle Lou took me and take care of me since then, his really a nice guy.Neat and gentle type of a guy. And he loves drinking tea's. I practice and learn how to mix tea's, to pleased him. Well the only "Matured way of the etiquette lady" i can perform. Im not really a lady type. What? You where expecting me like that because i was raised by Uncle Lou type of a guy?(snickering) Well i do have proper manners,yes. But tea party is not my type. I rather be in a cozzy place reading or watching anime stuff. I don't like political stuff.

Anyways, I saw Ms. Jessica the secretary handed some files from Uncle Lou and began reading and signing it. I was sitting on comfy white leather couch sipping my delicious hot chocolate eyes on the long huge aquarium where Uncle likes to collect different seahoarse's. Dazzling bright color's, different shapeand size's. They were having a conversation and the secretary bowed and left the room along with the files she had.

I saw Uncle sigh and lookat me with concern eyes."I want you too live with the monsters and observe their behavior. And...keep them safe." In a low soft voice audible to hear. Commanding but soothing. I lay the cup on the table and fix my sitting position. " So...by means of protecting them i can use my magic then?" I raised a brow, he never let me use my magic unless is necessary. Well he let me practice everyday to avoid hurting someone and myself. "Yes and please don't be reckless and always think before you do your action's carefully." He said.

I can control many type's of attribute, suprisingly a Mage can only handle one kind of attribute or element at a time. Depends on their nature and personality. And suprisingly I am the only Mage that can control 7 types of elements, like a rainbow. Seven types of elements, can you imagine the types? You'll soon find out. This I notice, magic depends on their nature. Is it maybe because of my multi attitude? I can be hot headed sometimes, patience...yes, calm and collected sometime, and I do what is right, doing the right things and help people. And im just being myself.

"Don't worry Uncle i'll be careful you know me. And about living with them. I suggest we used the island as their new city. Its big enough for all of them." I said. He hummed and think for a while before nodding. "Its perfect for them since the island is seperated from our city, its safe from both human and monsters." He reached some files inside his desk drawers. I relaxed my back on the couch while I waited Uncle do something. Im really excited meeting the monsters and especially living them. I read from my ancestor's book about different kind of monsters, different shapes and size, and their magic. I heard the King of monsters wants a peace offering but humans are scared so our option is to observe them first. Which is I, Aura just announce that I will be representing Humanity, Human Ambassador. Since they have their own Monster Ambassador. Which i heard is a human child? Well need to get more info from them.

"Your papers will be prepared by tommorrow. And your parents mansion on Ebott island is cleaned and ready to live in. Tommorrow morning your stuff will be move on to the mansion so get up early." He announced. I was suprised though, i know he maintain my families mansion but to actually live there right away? Wow.

 

We the Mages lived near to Mt. Ebott so we can look after the barrier if something happens. So there it is, broken barrier. Since I can't put the barrier by myself we should have accept the monsters now. Lived with them. 

 

The Earth doesn't belong to us humans only, we don't own them. Everything here belongs to everyone, to the plants, animal and all living things. They deserve it. And also the monsters. They deserve here in the surface as well, Freedom.

 

"You will be living by yourself but miss jessica will check up on you so don't do reckless things." He stand up walking towards me handling the files and documents to me."This is documents from the island." I took it and put in my blue backpack with a cat ear hoodie attach on it.

I was all light blue actually, long sleeve off shoulder shirt showing some of my belly and a mini jean shorts and a matching fluffy belt that i hang loose on my back that now looks like a tail. And I have a white boots and a light blue long socks.

 

I took my bag and stand looking up on Uncle who has a height of 6' and im just 5'1. He hugged me tight almost lifting me on the ground. "Oof...u-uncle...your killing meee..." "Please be careful and be safe, for me you are like my own child,Aura." He said with a soft sweet husky voice. I hugged him back, uncle is really protetive and caring that I like about him, like a real father.

 

He slowly let me go and pat me om my shoulder, I smiled him."Don't worry uncle and always remember that I love you so much like my own father!"

 

I kissed him on the cheeks and before I run to the door I saw a blushed on his face, I think because of the last part I said. Hehe...

 

I wave and said goodbye then I locked the doubled door and away from the office down to hall until I reach the exit.

 

I think i'll explore a bit.

 

 

Meanwhile in the office President Lou walk slowly towards the picture frames and pick up the one were small me and him on a swing. A gentle smile form on his face remembering the past.

 

".......father,eh."


	2. The Kitten and the Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally im outside!ヽ(´▽｀)/ Oh I know maybe I should check up on the monsters since I still have plenty of time maybe I should play with them a bit ( • ̀ω•́ )✧hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope i can keep ongoing of this story and finish it...(*>.

I crossed the long bridge going to Ebott island and slip from the guards undetecting. I was too excited so I want to check up on the monsters.

 

Before I emerge to the forest I snatch my white face mask with a cat mouth printed on it, I tie it on my face pulled my cat hoodie in this way they will not recognize me.

 

I walk through the forest and carefully not to make much noise to get attention. You'll get lose here in the forest if you don't know the routes here. Luckily I always go here in the island to practice or play so I know every shortcut and secret areas.

 

As I walk seeing the exit, I climb to the tree and reach the top to get a better view of the mosters. They are so many monsters working together to repair the Old City of the Mages.

 

The city is still intact because the houses is made of marbles. Long ago mages live here to secure to barrier. They restore it little by little fixing the cracks of the walls sweeping the roads and removing the twigs and grasses.

 

I also notice the central fountain was clean. I know there is no water now here on the city for some reason. The fountain is really huge and has a four layer bowls it was made from white marble and at the center pillar was decorated by colorful stones.

 

The top of the fountain felt kinda missing something. Remembering from my past I was still a kid, father was standing in the fountain telling me somethig but couldn't recall what it is. He took the crystal ball at the top and the water stop flowing. Maybe just maybe, can that be that crystal ball activate the waters? I'll go search for it next time.

 

My attention was pulled by a group of monsters running around.

 

"Nggaaaaayyhhh! Come back here you fucking annoying doooog!"

 

I was startled by the shout and notice a forming spear from here hand. Oooh interesting.

 

"U-undyne! N-no the d-dog might g-get h-hurt!"

 

A yellow dinosaur was tailing at her trying to keep up at the speed of the monster I heard called undyne.

 

I was confuse of what their aftering and saw this white dog holding a wrench. I see...

 

Sinister smile forming to me as I jump infront of the dog and snatch it. Took the wrench from its mouth and wave it to remove the saliva.

 

"Oh thanks for capturing it pu-"

 

When she was enough distance to me I turn around and met her gaze. She was frozen at first but then,

 

"Are you a human? Can anyone can come here besides the officials? Anyways thanks for capturing that runt!'

 

She said not even exhausted from running, showing her razor sharp teeth smile.

 

I slowly put the dog on the ground and run away once he landed. I was holding wrench when the yellow dino came. She was panting and fix her glasses. I heard a gasp from her as I twirl the wrench. Her eyes ways sparkling scanning me to head to toe.

 

"Y-you k-kinda look l-like mew m-mew k-kissy c-cutie!"

 

I tilt my head as an confusion sign. Although that sounds familiar.

 

"O-oh im s-sorry, t-thank you f-for g-getting the w-wrench." She said shyly after bursting from joy seconds ago.

 

I reach the wrench from undyne."Oh thanks-" but I refuse and withdraw it. I was snickering and gestured my hand "come at me" sign and dash away from her.

 

"Oh its on!"

 

She run after me and threw a spear but I easily dodge it. I run toward a clear area near the fountain. Spears flying towards me but I just dodge them. A step forward to the right, a skip backward and spin from my left and moved my head the the right to dodge the incoming spear to my face. 

 

I can feel andrenaline and exciting beat of my heart as I dodge the attacks smoothly. This is what I called training! Watching anime fight scene helps me to mimic them. And it was worth it.

 

"Ngaaaayh! Your good punk! I will not hold back anymore!"

 

She declare. I can feel the desperate attemps and now she summoned more spears and swung it much faster. I was more determined than her and I fasten my speed and more focus on the incoming spears, and addition I buff myself with speed that is my wind magic.

 

I notice more and more monsters spectating our stunts. Adults looking at me and kids cheering on undyne.

 

"UNDYNE!WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?"

A loud voice took my attention but I didn't loose my concentration from dodging. It was a tall skeleton wearing an armor.

 

"YOU CAN'T HAVE ALL THE FUN UNDYNE TWO IS BETTER THAN ONE AS THEY SAID!"

 

"I don't mind if you tag along but..." she switch her attention to me.

 

"Human! Is it ok?!" She ask.

 

I bowed like a ballerina and wink at the tall skeleton. Speaking of skeleton I saw another one but shorter, his at my height too and wearing a blue hoodie with a fluff around the hood and a black shorts and a pair of pink fluffy slippers?

 

I dodge the incoming attack of bones as I notice its was from the tall skeleton, I jump the bones under me and grab the incoming spear and swung it at the bones to destroy under me and landed safely.

 

Still holding the spear I glance the crowd an awe look on their faces. I was suprise to see the short skeleton was at the other side now.what the? He has a wide smile almost a grin and his eyes was wided by my stunt. Those eyes gives me the shivers.

 

In the corner of my eyes I saw an incoming attack, I position myself and concentrate focusing on the attacks. At the right time I swing the spear as hard as I can creating a wind fiction from the spear. Making the projectiles swept away.

 

Undyne and tall skeleton has an awe on their faces. Can't believe their attacks was deflected all at once.

 

"That was awesome punk!"

 

"YOU ARE FACINATING HUMAN! YOU IMPRESSED THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

 

Tilting my head and scratch my cat ear as a gesture of embarrassment. Truly I was flattered by their praise I was even blushing but I don't know if they can see me because of my mask.

 

My phone suddenly rang it took it inside my bag. [Uncle] Yikes. I just bowed and ran through the forest again hurrying. I feel exhausted but it was fun being with them. I won't regret being with them.

 

 

"Hey she still has our wrench!" Undyne said.

 

"I go get em." Voluntered the short skeleton. Then vanish.

 

 

Im almost at the and when I notice I was holding something, its the wrench! My god I forgot to give it back. I stop from my running when I suddenly heard a pop sound. Before I could register what it is the short skeleton pinned me to the tree with his both hands blocking my escape. My heart beat suddenly went wild after seing those pair of eyes again. Like he was looking right through my soul.

 

"Sup, yah forgot somethin that belongs to me."

 

I was speachless unable to say anything.

 

"Little kitten im not gonna say this again..."

 

He moved closer to me almost an inch far away from oir faces. He narrow his eye sockets and widening his grin, he notice my nervousness and he chuckles at me.

 

"Little kitten..."

 

He lean even closer and whisper to my ears and said.

 

"Give me what belongs to me..."

 

Shiver crawls from m back as felt his hot breath and heated body. How can a skeleton have heat?

 

His flirting wih me,huh. Well lets see if he can handle this.

 

"Hear you go......nyaaaaahhh..." I seductively whisper to as I pulled down the face mask and lick his cheeks. I felt him shiver and frozen, his not moving an inch its my chance to escape. I ducked under his arms and snuck the wrench in his pocket and run away from him. Before I loose my sight from him I saw a blue tint on his face and his eyes were void now. Its that a blush? Snickering away and past the forest slip from the guards.

 

 

Meanwhile the short skeleton regain consciousness and and swept the saliva from his face. He didn't expect her to do that. Blushing again as he remember the scene. He shook his head to and notice his pockets are heavy, it the wrench. He sigh and took the wrench out of his pockets.

"That little kitten..." then he teleported away.

Wanna see Aura in here attire today?Check this!

http://auraaruzega.tumblr.com/post/146243963991/ao3-rainbow-heart-by-auraaruzega-chapter-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its hard to make a story when your the only one whos thinking all the ideas...maybe you guys have some ideas so I can add it on my story♪ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ♪


	3. RPG stats are real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im so excited meeting them all! I wonder if they could recognize me as the "little kitten" from yesterday?hm..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if takes that long to update....its a bit hard to type on a small adroid phone..Q_Q..and uhm..work and exhaustion keep blocking from continuing........but alas heres the 3rd chapter...hope u guys like my poor English grammar ^_^¦¦¦

It was monday morning the mover trucks arrive at the mansion unloading stuff. Ms. Jessica's aid help assist the movers in the mansion placing and adjusting things.

 

As for me Im with ms. Jessica on the way to the mansion. Were at the back of the limo discussing my here and other important stuff. She may look strict kinda like of a principle type but she's nice and well mannered, to be precise a real lady.

 

"We'll heading straight first at the city to introduce you to the King and his fellow monsters. Im not staying for long because I have a meeting with the officials to discuss about the Monsters Right's and new laws that will apply for the peace and of both Human and Monster race."

 

"Will you also discuss about the monsters freedom to leave and travel through countries? I mean they cannot stay here in the island forever?"I said, monster maybe free but they are still trap here in the island.

 

"Yes we are also discussing that matter with King Asgore about letting go and live to other countries as well. We still need the country leaders to sign the papers as an approval access."

 

I hummed, hearing the news I relax. Good that the monsters were making progress here in the surface and soon they'll be welcoming everybody through out the country. I hope they'll be treated well but you can't avoid some bad people's. And that's was im worried.

 

I notice that were almost here. I can view the fountain and many monster's are there waiting for our arrival. In the center, a huge goat monster wearing a crown, a cape and wearing an armor. It's the king. His huge, big and intimidating. I can also see the another goat monster with a human child,the monster ambassador frisk as I remember from the report's,from her side is the fish lady, yellow dino and the two skeleton's.

 

I fixed my long cyan wavy hair letting it loose, straightening the curls in my white sleeveless turtle neck dress and dusting my white knee high boots. And the only accessories I have is my rainbow heart crystal necklace gifted from the parents. My precious treasure.

 

I felt the car stopped and saw the driver came out and walk the our side opening the car door. Ms. Jessica went out first then I followed. I faced the driver and gestured to come. He then approached me standing formally as he waited my command.

 

"Could you please bring the box inside the car and bring it to me? Be careful the thing inside is fragile." 

 

"Yes lady Aura I'll place it here then."

 

While he was fetching my stuff I saw the driver put the box on the floor then I went besides Ms. Jessica and introducing me to the king.

 

"King Asgore I would like you introduce our Human Ambassador Aura Arce'Leon."

 

I reached my hand to Asgore feeling his huge paws as we shake. Even though he has a gentle grip I can feel his strength. I secretly used my analyzing and scanning magic atleast I need to touch them for me to scan, it's one of my useful magic that I mastered, Indigo.

 

HP 3500  
Atk: 80  
Def: 80  
Attribute: Fire

 

Seeing the stats, it's like a video game very simple information. Now im curious what's my stats are. Unlike when I scan a human, I can see many things almost like a biodata. And if I see more through their soul I can see about their life and all. 

 

"Howdy Aura! It's a pleasure to meet you atlast. I hope staying here with us wouldn't scare you and such. We monster's are civilized such as you humans too so do not be afraid to socialize with us, we will also protect you from any harm as you stay."

 

I was about to talk when Ms. Jessica spoke.

 

"About that King Asgore, she maybe the Human Ambassador but also your people's protector. There're some anti-monster out there who want to enter here to cause commotion and harm to your people. So it'll be best for her to stay here."

 

King Asgore has an amusement on his face, his looking at me right now. He may be huge but he has a kind face. I don't see him too intimidating. Even though he has a husky large voice. 

 

"Human Ambassador Aura I am surprise and also concern of you protecting us, not to be rude but can you really handle it?"not offending tone. I get what he meant because I don't really look tough and his an 8 footer and im just a 5 foot an so, im just a simple looking girl with a weird hair color.

 

"Not to be blunt, but I am the president's former personal body guard but as for now I am assign here to ensure your people's safety to whom will trespass or violate the law." I answered professionally but not sarcastically.

 

The King smiled and relieved from my words. I notice the fish lady walking this way as she heard my status. Wide and smiling face as she approach me. Wearing a black tank top, a jeans and a black boots. I like red long hair and her blue scaled body contrast colors, along with her yellow eye's. She's intimidating yet beautiful.

 

"Wow we're just alike! Im undyne captain of the Royal Guards I wanna see you how you fight punk!"

 

She reached her hands to me and I gladly accept and shake it. She has a strong grip, testing me. It kinda hurts cause I don't have physical strength as her, but i am strong in some ways. Then again I used the Indigo magic to scan her stats.

 

HP 1500  
Atk: 50  
Def: 20  
Attribute: Spears

 

Not surprising she can use spears. Maybe different monster's have different attribute's not just element's depending of what they are. Just like the tall skeleton he uses bones. Or can they use multiple attributes such as me. I heard an "Ehem" word from Ms. Jessica and glance at her.

 

"Excuse me for interrupting your conversation but I need to go to the meeting with the officials, aura and your Highness. Please excuse me."

 

I waved at her until she reached the limo and entered. The car drove away and turn to walk to the fountain. Looking at the sparkly stones as it illuminate from the sun.

 

"Undyne you're curious how I fight right?" She nods excitedly. Looking at her back is the tall and short skeletons. Me and the short skeleguy were starring at each other for a sec I smiled then I pull my attention to undyne again.

 

"Try attacking me now and I'll show you."I gestured a "come at me" again but she doesn't seem remember it. Her eye's sparks toothy grin plastered on her face summoning a spear from her hand. "I will not go easy in you then."

 

She fired the spear to me again an again and much more faster than the last time. Dodging the spears like I was dancing twist,turn jump to the left and hop to the right as I slowly approach her. Then she summoned more spears above me.

 

"Ha! Now try dodging this!" I think this is too much, too many spears and it's impossible to dodge all. I looked at King Asgore worried face and the monster's but I remain calm despite of my situation right now. I can dodge this easily all, with magic of course.

 

Then I used my Violet magic,Time. They'll not notice that im using this magic as I slowed the Time. But using it cause me a lot of energy since it's one of the rarest and hard to control. So without further dew I activated it. Spears are falling so slow that I easily dodge all of it, quickening my pace towards undyne feeling my magic becoming a bit of unsteadiness. As I past the spears now facing and seeing her eye's moving down on me. I smirk when our eye's met, slow motion movements from her forming a spear infront of me. But I just passby her and the spear, now im going straight to the short skeleguy seeing his widened eye's, ghastly smile and blue sweat beads from his porcelain skull. 

 

I run by his side so he can't catch on me. As I slowly approach his cheeks I deactivated my magic and lightly licked him once again. Time went normal hearing the spears crashed from the ground, undyne wailed in frustration.

 

I was internally laughing but my attention was focus on the skeleton infront of me as he jolted away eye's went void but the left eye socket flared with cyan and yellow, starring at me with a grimace smile. Shock,anger and fear I felt in his emotion.

 

Before it turn into a disaster, I sweetly smiled him bowing like a ballerina eye's still focusing on him. Then his grimace smile becomes a mischievous grin. Left bonebrow raised and eye's return to normal narrowing at me. He fixed himself up in his shock state pocketing his hands in his jacket, and said.

 

"Now I see..that's why I felt something strange 'bout yah. Your that little kitten from yesterday aren't cha?" 

 

There's a bit blue dusty blush on his cheeks as he speak. I giggled at the sight averting eye contact on me noticing of what I was thinking. Oh my god he blushed even more, I don't know why but I found it adorable.

 

"Hehe..yes I am that "little kitten" from yesterday." I wink.

 

"Uh heh..anyways uh that was cool your really quick on dodging undyne's spear. I can't even keep my eye sockets on yah." He wink.

 

"Pfft..haha hell..well I am the prez personal bodyguard after all they didn't pick me for nothing." I proudly said.

 

While me and sans talking,the female goat monster is approaching along with a human girl. I presume is the Monster Ambassador Frisk. 

 

"My child that was wonderful! I am relieved that you are unharm and well." She sweetly smiled.

 

"Why thank you ma'am..?"

 

"Oh my apologies I am toriel and this is my child frisk."

 

The kid had a huge smile on her face waving at me. Suddenly I felt undyne's arm warp on my shoulder locking me and giving me a noogie.

 

"Ooh! Stop! My hair! Haha spare my hair!"

 

"You're awesome! I was surprise that you're the punk from yesterday!" She released me.

 

"I thought you'll notice." I grin. "Oh yeah before I forgot King Asgore do you have a problem regardless of water and power for the city?" I quip.

 

"Please aura you may call me asgore, now that you mention, yes we are having a problem. We're running out off power and water supplies. Do you have a solution?"

 

"Oh yes king er.. asgore, I know why the city won't function. Because long ago this city "The Great City of the Mages" was powered and also supplied with water by a magical orb."

 

Toriel and the other's gasp. I walk to the box that I brought lifting it. It's pretty heavy but I manage to carry it to the fountain. Closing my eye's, inhaling and let out a breath slowly as I turn to them all. Curiosity and excited face I see from them. Im also exciting too what will happen once I put this thing. 

 

"You ready guys?"


	4. The Fountain of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I now reveal the magic item! I'm glad their life here is much easier now and I get to know the gang! I'm nervous when i'm alone with sans and now he wants to talk to me, I wonder what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is nyah! (^w^)/ Feel the angst on the last part! I'm not so good at this but hope you guys appreciate it (owo;)

I took out the orb inside the box. Holding with both of my hand heavy and has the same size of a bowling bowl. Leveling in front of my chest, glimmering like a deep blue sea swirling in the center is a small yellow vortex. I can feel an energy inside,the Water and the Lightning attribute. I read from the ancient Book of Mage,this orb was made of two human souls with their attributes. Two elder's sacrifice their soul with the attribute make this orb. They didn't force them to do it but they voluntarily themselves for it.

 

I raised the orb pointing on the fountain then suddenly it shines so bright with deep blue and yellow rays float away to my hands slowly hovering to the top,when it finally reached the top it settled itself with a sound of "thud". The crystal from the top glows brightly than ever,filling the first bowl from the top with water then to the second,third and last bowl.  
Some monster went to their house's checking the faucets."Water!" "There is water!" We heard. Happy and excitement fills the monster upon hearing the good news. I am happy too seeing all of them smile my heart bounce with such joy.

 

Then a sparkling sound caught my attention gaping at the orb flickering with lightning around it, stones on the fountain are more brighter. The lightning around the orb grew bigger engulfing me and the fountain trapping me inside creating a vortex of lightning. It didn't hurt me just dancing around. I notice asgore and the other's step forward and shouting my name, I just wave and smiled at them saying "I'm fine". The magic around them disperse after hearing me. They were worried.

 

One by one the electricity came in the houses,machine's and light's bring life once again. The vortex of lightning slowly disappearing from bottom to top, a ball of spark and water orbiting around the crystal on top as both went stable.  
All of them were in gape witnesses an astonishing magic shown by the crystal orb. They didn't know human mage's were capable of making such magic items.

 

"Aura that was breathtaking,where did that crystal orb came from? How and why do you have such a thing with you?" Asgore said as I now face them.  
I cannot said it belongs to my family because they'll suspicious me having such powerful item with me. They'll think i'm related from the mage's,well I am but I don't want yet them to know who I really are.

 

"The government hid all this treasure's and this is exception because it only works here in Ebott island,The Fountain. Since human don't want to go near on this island might say it's useless to them."

 

Mostly it's true, dangerous magical items was sealed who knows where. My family kept theirs from our mansion,hidden. Some ancient artifacts were destroyed so that it will not fall from the wrong hands. Only few only remain i, one of it is the orb I have in my family possession. The Life Ethereal Soul Orb.

 

After explaining things to them, most of the monsters return to their homes. The gang introduce themselves to me. And we all went to toriel's home. Her home is quite lovely, the smell of the cinnamon and butterscotch pie linger around the house as she prepared while asgore was making a tea for all of us.

 

I was sandwich between undyne telling that I should train with them along with papyrus and alphys on my other side that I learned she's an otaku too showing picture Mew Mew Kissy Cutie on her phone, and that I kinda remind her from yesterday event.

 

Papyrus and frisk sat on the furry rug playing while sans is standing near them in the corner. Telling puns to them making papyrus shriek on every pun he fires frisk was giggling on papyrus face reaction. Sans still keeping an eye socket on me, I believe he still don't trust me after all they just got up here at the surface. Glancing at my heart every time he has a chance,this he see something in me?

 

Time goes by and night has fallen. I bid farewell to them and the others too went to their own houses. Sans insist to take me home he said so he'll know where I lived and they'll visit me next time. Telling puns as we walk to the woods our path was illuminate by the moon. Gentle night breeze past through my hair and sans was enjoying too,leafs swaying from the suddenly blow of the air. We both stop closing our eye's and feeling the nature's night melody. When the wind stop that's when sans start talking to me.

 

"Y' know bud...there is something I wanna ask about you." he was serious now looking at me.

 

"Uh...yeah?"

 

"Welp, the truth is I can see your soul. But not it's true form unless I pull it out.Uh...I see your stats, your LOVE and EXP is high."

 

"LOVE and EXP?What does that mean?" I've never seen sans stats and do monsters sees human stats different than what I usually see on them? Monsters have like a RPG status while when I scan human all I see is like I bio-data.

 

"LOVE stance for Level Of ViolencE and EXP is for EXecution Points...to have this it means you have KILLED...judging by high your LOVE and EXP are."

 

"......" I was speechless. Never thought they can see if you have kill or not.

 

"So tell me bud...why did you kill THEM? I know your a bodyguard and you might kill some by protecting or something,but...with your high stats,you've killed almost of an entire city."

 

Eye sockets was dark his smile terrifies me and the air became heavy to breath in, cyan magic sipping out of body, energy crackling in the air. Even though without the scanning I know sans is strong, a terrifying, powerful monster.

 

At first I hesitate on talking about it but I need him to understand why do I have to kill, i'm a bit shaky because of his scary aura he emit. I need to tell him or he'll think of me the wrong way and explain it to him without exposing my true identity.

 

"I...fought in the war..." my voice is shaking.

 

"You...in the war? You humans fight at each other?"

 

"Yes...we fight for our territory from the invaders and terrorism. We have no choice but to protect our country and people." I averted eyes on him. He hums looking at my heart,is he like an Lie Detector? Can he see right through me if I lie or not?

 

"why are you involved in the war? Surely the war was not long ago, they can recruit someone else but a female and at the young age? They've must be a reason why they pick you in the war."

 

Nervously inhale collecting my courage to speak once again. Facing him with determined eyes looking at his void eyes. 

 

"They didn't choose me, I wanted to fight too,to protect our country,to protect our people, and gain freedom once again. I cannot stand and watch innocent be killed and destroyed houses as they pleases. I fought because I wanted to protect them."

 

The air somewhat lighten and his composure relax a bit,but his eye socket is still dark. his still on guard but I think he believe and understood my reason now. He didn't even talk yet so as my cue I continue.

 

"After we won and the war ended, some of our people died from the battle and I survived from the war...i have killed...th-thousands...even m-more...I was really scared but I have no choice or they kill my people or me..."

 

"...I didn't mean to bring bad memories kiddo but uh..." the white dots in his eye socket return as he see my tears, now his the one averting eye contact on me looking at the forest while scratching his back skull."...just wanna make sure where you got your LOVE and EXP,sorry kiddo."

 

"It's ok...I understand your reason and concern for your people er...monsters. I will not allow my people to hurt yours so rest assure that I will protect you all from them." wiping my tears and gain back my confidence. "Shall we?" he just nod. 

 

We continue our walk and he started talking puns again to cheer me up. The things I like about him is he can get over quickly, smiling that never happens.Even though his smile never leaves on his face. Bad memories is hard to forget, you pretend that your ok but deep inside you it haunts you.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"what is she"

 

"She killed so many..."

 

"We've won!th-thank you lady..."

 

"She's not a human!She's a monster!"

 

...why're they scared of me...?

 

"She's dangerous!"

 

...why do they hate me...?

 

"She's one of those people!"

 

...I've saved them...

 

"A Sorceress!"

 

...why...

 

"A Witch!!"

 

...please...

 

"WITCH!!"

 

...please...don't...

 

"WITCH!!!!"

 

 

 

...hate me...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"A...ra..."

 

"Hey aura?"

 

I snap back to reality again,didn't notice that were here at the mansion now. Didn't even thought that memories will show.

 

"You ok kiddo?"

 

"oh yeah u sorry just thinking of something."

 

"Yah sure?heh...ok so here my stop and wow your house is pretty big eh yah sure you won't get lose in there?"

 

"Pfft yeah,it's kinda scary to be alone on that mansion but i'm used to it." I walk to the main doubled door and stop turning around to face sans.

 

"Hey if yah get bonely yah can text me, here's my number."

 

We've exchange numbers and calls me to check if it's right. I put his name "Smiley bones" on my contact's. I step forward to hug him and whisper "Good night" he was startled at my action but eventually he hug me back. Saying sorry for the question things but I well...it's ok he need the answer to calm himself after seeing my stats. As we parted even under the moon light I can see the blue blush on his cheeks realizing I licked before we parted,holding his cheeks.

 

"Didn't know kittens like bones that much huh...yah just need to ask and I'll give yah one." he wink.

 

I don't know why my perverted mind came to the last part he said, now i'm the one who's blushing. He chuckles after seeing me blushed too. He stop and said "Night kitten" to me before disappeared. I was standing there in three seconds before realizing that he just disappeared in an instant. I quickly grab my phone ad texting him in full speed.

 

You: Did u juz teleport?!?! 0_o

 

SmileyBones: ;)

 

You: Aughhhhh SANS!

 

SmileyBones: Thats my name

 

You: Seriously!

 

SmileyBones: Yup ;)

 

You: That was cool! :D

 

SmileyBones: Glad u like it

 

You: Can u teleport me too?? :3

 

SmileyBones: Yup

 

You: OMG like i cant wait! Tmrw?Pls?OK?

 

SmileyBones: Heh sure bud..now get some sleep, night little kitty cat ;)

 

You: ok ok..night sans! XD

 

SmileyBones: ;x 

 

Did he just?Augh...that flirtatious smiley bones...why can't I stop blushing on that smiley kiss?! Sigh I night to sleep today is one of a heck day. Glad they leaved the lights on, entering the mansion is so nostalgic. Many happy memories here when I was a kid. I just walk straight to my room and lock it, plumping down and inhaling the new cover sheets I like the scent of my room has a strawberry and floral in the air. Didn't even realize I was now drifting from my dreams...I wish it will be a nice one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon I'll be changing the tags Tee hee <3

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna see my sketches and art? Go to my tumblr "auraaruzega"


End file.
